


A Dragon's Mate

by Thatgayrainbow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgayrainbow/pseuds/Thatgayrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  I do not own Fairy Tail</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

This story starts near one of Magnolia's water canals; in a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown roof with two chimneys and two windows. Currently, there is a figure gazing out the window of this apartment.

The interior of this apartment has pink walls, with a large amount of storage space. The biggest room in this apartment is the main room; which includes a bed, desk, bookcase, and dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. Also seen scattered throughout the room is a vast amount of literature that varies in both shape and size. At the other end of said room are the entrances to both the bathroom and kitchen.

The figure sat at the window is not the current mage living in this apartment but rather the mages partner. The mage living in this apartment is a woman called Lucy Heartfilia; Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, which is tied back by ribbons to the right side of her head, the mark which identifies her as a mage of Fairy Tail is located at the back of her right hand in pink.

Yet this mage inside of her home was definitely not her; for he has lean muscular build of a young man of average height. His hair is spiky and pink colored. The mark in which identifies him as a comrade of Lucy Heartfilia and any mage of Fairy Tail is located just below his right shoulder. His name is Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel sat alone on the bed of Lucy Heartfilia looking out the window onto the streets of Magnolia, with tears streaming out of his eyes "Why did this happen? Why does it hurt so much?" Motioning a hand over his heart; Natsu remembers a lesson that has come and broken his heart.

"Once a dragon loses its mate, it's alone forever" Only when this dragon lost his mate, he also lost his heart and soul.

Every waking moment since that day he spends inside her apartment. This became so much of an obsession that everyone in the guild was starting to worry about their pink haired friend. But no one knew that this was Natsu's way of coping with what had happened. The only time Natsu would leave the apartment was when Lucy's rent was due; as he would have to take a mission, so he could make sure no one else got Lucy's home.

"Lucy wouldn't want you to be here, upset for something that wasn't your fault." Natsu turned to two fellow guild members and his partner a feline friend behind him. The first to walk across the main room was another male mage about the same age; only this mage has spiky black colored hair and dark blue eyes, and the woman accompanying him looks to probably be a few years older than them. She had who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes; they were called Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.

Gray walked across the pink room, up to Natsu, and put his hand on his shoulder by means of showing that even through the toughest of times Fairy Tail always sticks together. Sadly this was a rare moment in which proves that not even a long-time friend and rival can break him of his depression.

In retaliation Natsu grabbed Gray's arm and forced him into the wall, and then by holding him by the scruff of the neck Natsu had him full pinned against the wall.

"You don't know anything! You don't know the pure agony I have to live through every day! And to think there's this hole in my heart and I can't even fill that because it's my fault it's there! I keep trying to get free from it but it's suffocating me, I just can't do this anymore!"

The sudden outburst from Natsu had shocked everyone. Silence filled the room, "Get out." Erza walked forwards closer to Natsu, but flinched when she saw the look in his eyes. Pure fury.

This time louder Natsu screamed "Get out!" begrudgingly they listened and left Natsu to his thoughts. "Lucy."

_-Flashback-_

_Lucy was stood in a white towel that barely covered her body; as she had just emerged from the bathroom, and placed her clothes on the bed, ready to get changed. When Natsu came through the window, like he always does. As soon as he saw Lucy the dragon inside him took over. Lucy was very embarrassed to be seen in just a small towel, and was about to run to the bathroom when a hand stopped her._

_Lucy felt a pair of strong arms circle around his waist and pull her deeper into a muscular chest. With warm breath tickling the back of her neck; Lucy was frozen in place but she soon relaxed into his hold, Natsu was stroking Lucy's hair gently, letting his fingers explore the silky blonde locks and eventually pushing them both to the bed together._

_"Lucy I want you forever."_

_Natsu turned so he could look her in the eyes; into the eyes that bore his very soul. Natsu was looking at Lucy with such intensity and passion that she had never seen before, she knew he was serious. Lucy looked him straight in the eyes and without hesitation said "I'm here aren't I? Just reach out and make me yours."_

_"Lucy you know that if you say yes, then you're my mate for life, a dragon can only have one mate. And I want that to be you."_

_Lucy didn't speak for a moment; which began to worry Natsu but all these worries were thrown out of his head, when Lucy kissed Natsu with everything she had as an answer. "What do you think?"_

_Natsu lit a small flame on the end of his finger, just above Lucy's heart Natsu marked his initials. Slowly but delicately Natsu stared with the "N" this made Lucy let out a small scream as the flame glided over her skin but she knew it was almost over and they would be mates forever. When Natsu had finished the "D"; he pulled back his jacket and marked "L.H." on himself, but this didn't hurt him as flames can't hurt him. Now that the marking process was done, they can be the each other's forever, until the day one of them died._

_Which could be sooner than they thought possible._

_-End Flashback-_

Natsu was still stood in the same place as before with that same distant look in his eyes, until he murmured "Mine forever." Then he scoffed. Subconsciously Natsu's hand gently swiped over the initials on his heart. They hadn't told anyone yet and now they would never get the chance to tell anyone. Even with all of the people at the guild trying to support him Natsu was more alone than ever.

"Alone"

That's was what Luc was now even if.

Natsu released an animalistic growl; he was the only one with Lucy on that last mission. But he never told anyone what happened, only that Lucy was gone and it was his fault. At first no one believed him, no one wanted to, so Mirajane, Erza, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Levi went rushing over to her apartment looking for her; but they were only all to be disappointed. When they returned they had to break to the guild the news; as expected by Fairy Tail they had a funeral for her, as well as making a memorial for her in the guild hall; so that everyone could see who she was until she disappeared and who she will always be.

Natsu clenched his hand and turned around, and then he snapped and punched a hole through the wall. Sighing to himself he turned around and saw a Fairy Tail mage; with long, spiky black hair and he has red eyes with silted dark pupils, he has three studs above each of his eyes, thee on each side of his nose and two on his chin.

"What do you want Gajeel?"

A growl ripped itself from Gajeel's throat; as he walked straight up to Natsu, and then grabbed him by the neck.

"Lucy."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

"Tell me what happened to her." Natsu was going to speak but was quickly cut off by Gajeel. "I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be comrades, aren't comrades supposed to fight together? How can we ever fight if we don't trust each other? Answer me!" Gajeel quickly slammed Natsu into the wall; as Natsu thought about what Gajeel said, responded.

"Okay."

_-Flashback-_

_Lucy and Natsu had just finished a job, and they were in their hotel room for the night. Natsu was walking down the corridor with a necklace for Lucy when he heard a loud ear piercing scream. His instincts immediately told him to protect Lucy; he ran at full speed to their room, when he got there Natsu saw a hooded figure dragging Lucy into the shadows with her screaming for help, screaming for him. Just screaming._

_When Natsu finally tried to run after them, they had disappeared out of sight, out of smell, out of detection._

_-End Flashback-_

Natsu looked at Gajeel his eyes were starting to swell up but he was not going to let Gajeel see him cry, he would never hear the end of it.

"And that's how Lucy disappeared."

Gajeel punched Natsu's cheek; hard enough that he hit the wall with a thud, and Gajeel whispered in his ear. "Get the hell out of this damn apartment and do something about your mate."

This made Natsu pause to think. "Lucy, I am going to find you and bring you home." Both the dragon slayers left through the window and started to walk to the Fairy Tail guild.

They didn't know what was about to happen at that guild; if they did then these events could have ended differently and happily.


	2. I Made It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_-The darkest part of Magnolia-_

There were chains covered in blood everywhere you looked, if it wasn't chains then it was something drenched in blood. The only sounds were the constant screaming and pleas for mercy or for help.A small blonde haired woman was sat on the cold stone floor of a cell, when she heard loud footsteps coming closer, she was muttering over and over again. "Not again, anything but that."

Just when she thought he was outside, she heard two familiar voices. With great difficulty she opened her eyes, looking around her cell when she saw a man with a cloak covering his face however in her mind there was no doubt that this was her captor. She knew the other man but she just couldn't tell who it was because their face was covered in the shadows, until the person emerged walking to her cell saying "The deal is off i want her back." Lucy's eye's widened "Dad"

The cloaked man laughed "No way I paid for the goods, why would I give them back." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She mustered up all of her courage just to shout "People aren't goods, you can't buy or sell them!" Yet again the man laughed "I know I will have some fun with you." After the wave of his hand Lucy fell unconscious.

_-At Fairy Tail-_

"And that's how Lucy disappeared." Gajeel put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, and then whispered in his ear "I'm glad you feel better but if you ever tell anyone about what I said I'm going to kill you." This made Natsu smirk "I guess I could come to the guild today. Both the dragon slayers left through the window and started to walk to Fairy Tail, They didn't know what was about to happen if they did things could have changed a lot.

Natsu did indeed go to Fairy Tail that day; when he did he was bombarded by people asking how he was or where he had been all this time. Natsu just said hello then walked over to the bar, jumping on top of it to shout to the whole guild "I think it's time I told everyone what happened to Lucy." Upon hearing her name Erza, Gray, Levy and Mirajane ran up to the bar. Happy perched his head on Natsu's shoulder, letting him start the story. "It all started on that last mission."

_-Flashback-_

_Lucy and Natsu had just finished a job, and they were in there hotel room for the night. Natsu was walking down the corridor with a necklace for Lucy when he heard a loud ear piercing scream. His instincts immediately told him to protect Lucy; he ran at full speed to their room, when he got there Natsu saw a hooded figure dragging Lucy into the shadows with her screaming for help, screaming for him. When Natsu tried to run after them, they had disappeared out of sight, out of smell. Natsu spent days looking for her, without any sleep until her thought what if she went home. Like everyone else he was disappointed and had to face the hard truth of reality._

_-End Flashback-_

By the end of the story most people in the guild were in tears. Suddenly Natsu knelt down on the bar, punching it with his fist with tears pouring out his eyes "I'm sorry everyone I couldn't protect her. She was my mate forever and I let her down. I don't blame you if you never forgive me or if you want me to leave the guild. I'm tired of this, tired of living."

As soon as he had said that he picked a knife up from the bar and tried to stab himself, fortunately nobody was faster with a blade than Erza; she grabbed the knife out of his hands and threw it across the floor. "YOU IDIOT WE DON'T BLAME YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY, AND WE SURE AS HELL DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE! DO YOU THINK LUCY WOULD WANT THAT?" 

Natsu's eyes were covered by his hair, Erza suddenly slapped him across the face, and it wasn't like the other times when Erza had hit him. This time it was a hit out of fear, fear that he would die. She then hugged him. "You taught me you don't die for you friends, you live for them. So be brave and live, for Lucy."

Natsu was interrupted by the guild doors swinging open, and a blonde girl covered in wounds staggering inside. What caught everyone's attention was the pink Fairy Tail symbol on her hand.


	3. Lucy Heartfilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been really busy with college!

Natsu was interrupted by the guild doors swinging open, and a blonde girl covered in wounds staggering inside. What caught everyone's attention was the pink Fairy Tail symbol on her hand.

The girl staggered across the room right where Natsu was standing, what seemed strange is that she was holding her hand above her heart. That's when it hit Natsu "Lucy!" He cried her name out and when she turned to him, she collapsed.

Natsu ran straight to the blonde, catching her as she fell. Then he scooped her up and ran to the infirmary with Mirajane, Gray and Erza trailing behind him. While Mirajane was putting bandages on this girl Natsu looked above her heart and sure enough there was N.D written above it.

Natsu couldn't contain his feeling any longer. Lucy was back, his Lucy. Tears were streaming down his face; this time they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. "Lucy I'm glad you're back at last." Natsu was sat beside Lucy's bed stroking her hair; he wouldn't be leave anytime soon.

Erza and Gray saw the blonde haired girl stumble through the guild doors, than realized that something was up. So they turned to see Natsu catching the girl in his arms. When he was running to the infirmary they thought that it would be best to follow. As soon as they saw N.D above her they also knew it was Lucy.

Erza was looking over Lucy the whole time, looking at all the open wounds and scars picturing the gruesome deaths to those who did this to her. Gray ran out the infirmary jumping for joy, telling everyone Lucy was back. From the inside of the infirmary you could hear; Cana challenging everyone to a drinking competition on Lucy's behalf, Juvia shouting for Gray's love, Elfman calling everything a man, Happy was crying Lucy's name, then he flew towards the infirmary doors.

Opening them whilst still crying he flew towards Lucy, setting himself on her chest he fell asleep cuddling her, mumbling her name. Makarov walked through the doors, "Is it true is Lucy home?" With a quick nod from Mirajane Makarov ran through to the rest of the guild declaring a party to start.

After Mirajane finished cleaning Lucy's wounds, and then putting fresh bandages on she left the room with Erza to join the party, leaving Natsu and Happy in the room with her. Natsu thought she was cold so he climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Happy was still asleep on her.

The next morning, some of the guild members were just leaving from the party of the year, Lucy was still asleep but when Natsu and Happy woke up they didn't leave her sight. The only person Natsu let in to see Lucy was Mirajane, when she had food or fresh bandages. Other than that Natsu wanted to take care of his mate, everyone respected his wish because this was hardest on him most of all.

It took a while, but four days later Lucy started to wake up. Natsu was still by her bed staring at her with wide eyes, when he saw her chocolate brown eyes open he ran to the door and shouted to the guild "LUCY'S WAKING UP!"

This caught the attention of the whole guild, who had just recovered from the party, Makarov, Erza, Gray, Levi, Mirajane and Wendy ran into the infirmary. To see Lucy just opening her eyes completely.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Happy was crying again, and then he flew into Lucy's chest. Lucy smiled and started to stroke his ear saying "It's okay Happy, I'm here now and I'm not leaving." This must have worked because Happy stopped crying and said "I save these for you Lucy." He gave Lucy back her keys; she just smiled and continued stroking his ear.

Gray walked up to Natsu and high five him, causing everyone to smile again. Levi, Erza and Mirajane ran up to Lucy's bed and practically suffocating her in a hug. When they finally released Lucy, Makarov stood at the end of her bed and asked "Will you tell us what happened to you?" Lucy's expression grimaced; she nodded and began to tell what happened to her.

_-When Lucy was taken-_

_A hooded figure dragging Lucy into the shadows she was screaming for help. She saw Natsu attempting to run after her, then it all when black. Lucy woke up with her hands and legs tied to a table, she had been stripped naked. "Hello my princess." She looked up to see a hooded figure staring at her; the person was wearing a mask so she never saw his face. "I have lots of new methods I want to try out on you." Lucy's eyes widened when she saw all the bodies around the room. "NATSU HELP ME!" The first torture with water, then fire, ice, lightening, rock, poison, and finally weapons like daggers and swords. The methods changed every day. Until her dad came and said "The deal is off, I want her back."_

_-End Flashback-_

Lucy stopped talking because started to cry. Natsu felt his whole body catch fire; he was going to kill Jude for selling out Lucy. Everyone felt the same but they had to stop Natsu. Lucy screamed in pain. That stopped Natsu because in a flash he was by Lucy side. Lucy was still screaming hugging her knees. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu was holding Lucy's hand when suddenly, Lucy jumped up reopening all of her wounds. She fell down in pain but got back up.

Everyone in the infirmary ran after Lucy, when they saw she was stood in the guild hall frozen. Natsu was the first to reach her. He started to shake Lucy lightly. "Lucy what's wrong?" Erza came up and turned Natsu to face the doors. In the front of the open guild doors was a hooded figure with a mask on. Lucy set backwards falling on her back. She shakily got back up remembering her wounds then said "That's the person who took me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter soon!


	4. Playing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Everyone in the infirmary ran after Lucy, when they saw she was stood in the guild hall frozen. Natsu was the first to reach her. He started to shake Lucy lightly. "Lucy what's wrong?" Erza came up and turned Natsu to face the doors. In the front of the open guild doors was a hooded figure with a mask on. Lucy set backwards falling on her back. She shakily got back up remembering her wounds then said "That's the person who took me."  
  
Erza screamed in rage and attacked the figure, who took Lucy. Just when her sword was about to connect with the masked face, her sword was grabbed and lifted into the air causing Erza to let go. Then a surprised Erza was punched in the stomach; sending her into a table, the table broke in half leaving a sharp edge on the wood, about as sharp as one of Erza's swords.  
  
The hooded figure took what it seemed like a step closer, but in a flash he was stood in front of Lucy. Lucy just froze, the person leaned in and whispered in her ear ""Do you know what day it is today?" With his hearing Natsu picked up what was said. Lighting his fist on fire, he attempted to punch the mysterious person. Just when Lucy was switched and Natsu ended up punching Lucy as hard as he could, which sent her flying across the guild into the broken table.  
  
"Lucy!" Natsu ran straight to her. Lucy coughed up a large amount of blood. Natsu had to do something and quick. "Erza go get Wendy!" Erza nodded to show she understands, then ran out the door as fast as she could.  
  
Natsu had one thing that he could do; he lit his hand on fire, and then lifted Lucy off the edge of the table that's when Loke appeared. Loke turned to see Lucy turning paler and paler, with the walls around them painted with her blood. Loke looked at Natsu "Is that the person who did this?" Natsu nodded "Keep him away from Lucy; I will take care of her."  
  
Loke nodded, Gray put his hand on his shoulder and said "I'll help too." "And me." Loke turned to see that Gajeel was stood there. They all took there fighting stances; Loke was the first to charge, when his attack missed Gray attempted to freeze the hooded figure. However he only managed to freeze the hood.  
  
Stood a few feet from the hood was a man with blonde messy hair, he looked about Natsu's age, he was wearing leather shoes and black trousers with a grey shirt half tucked in and finally he had one earing in and a pendant around his neck. "My name is Akihiko Numa, and it's a pleasure to experiment on your friend." He licked his lips then got into his battle stance.  
  
Meanwhile Natsu was using his fire to close Lucy's wound, when Erza came running back with Wendy. Wendy saw Lucy on the floor and looked at Natsu with a grim expression. "I'll need your help to carry Lucy into the infirmary." Natsu and Erza tried to pick up Lucy without hurting her, they didn't get very far because Lucy kept wincing in pain. It killed Natsu inside to see Lucy like this; but she will never let her die, so he just carried on carrying her, with Erza, to the infirmary.  
  
Loke, Gray and Gajeel was still fighting Akihiko, doing the same thing over and over again. Loke would try to punch him, then Gray would try to freeze him and finally Gajeel would attempt to slice him with his sword, until Makarov grabbed Akihiko and slammed him into the wall. Akihiko laughed then said "This has been very amusing, as a reward I will tell you what I did to her." By now Natsu and Erza had walked back into the room, while Wendy was treating Lucy again. When they had caught Akihiko, Erza had to hold Natsu back.  
  
Akihiko continued "She may have told you about my seven day torture. The first is water torture which is, trying to get the water from inside the body without killing the victim. The second is fire torture, to do that the person lays in there on their back while their hands are set on fire to see how long they can maintain it. The third method of torture is ice, I place their whole body is encase in ice to see how long they can stay awake. After that there is lightening, they are struck by lightening to see how it affects the body. Then there is rock torture, which involves them to be crushed to see how much weight does how much damage. Then poison, this includes giving the victim small amounts of poison then putting them with poisonous animals to see if they die from the bites. And finally my favourite is using weapons like daggers and swords to see which type of blade does the most damage." He had finished this sentence with a smug look on his face. Then he suddenly disappeared.  
  
 _-Two days later-_  
  
Natsu didn't care about Akihiko anymore, he just needed Lucy. He needed Lucy to be his, He needed Lucy to wake up and be fine. "Please wake up Lucy." Natsu looked up then said to Mirajane "What day is it?" Mirajane picked up a calendar and showed it to Natsu. Looking at the date, Natsu stood up and went to the mission board. "Time to pay Lucy's rent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a good day ok

_Natsu looked up then said to Mirajane "What day is it?" Mirajane picked up a calendar and showed it to Natsu. Looking at the date, Natsu stood up and went to the mission board. "Time to pay Lucy's rent."_  
  
Erza stood in front of Natsu blocking his path. "Natsu stop, you must stay with Lucy!" Natsu was very angry, the person who took his mate had gotten away and, Natsu had failed to protect Lucy once again. He needed to let of some steam; he didn't mean to do what he did, he was just so angry it was building up inside him.  
  
Erza knew that look in Natsu's eyes, he was getting angry and when he did he became unpredictable. Natsu lunged forwards at Erza. Erza being Erza dodged Natsu and landed a blow that should have knocked him out, however it only seemed to make him angrier. Natsu roared and lunged at Erza once again, this time when she dodged Natsu countered and kicked Erza across the room. "I can't let that apartment belong to anyone but Lucy, IT WAS WERE I MADE HER MY MATE!"  
  
This seemed to shut Erza up, she merely nodded letting Natsu know she gave in. The whole guild gasped, the great Titania yielded to Natsu. That proved that if it was something to do with a dragons mate then you should stay out of it or else.  
  
Natsu walked up to the mission board and ripped at random on off, not caring what it was, then gave it to Mirajane to sign in. Mirajane looked at the flyer then said "Natsu this is an incredibly dangerous mission, it only just missed being an S class." Natsu responded by snatching the flyer out of Mirajane's hands whilst his were on fire, causing Mirajane to have her hands burnt.  
  
Elfman ran up to Mirajane and protectively hugged her, whilst looking to see if Natsu had burnt her anywhere else. I'm so gonna kill Natsu for this, but when he's calmed down. Elfman smiled at his remark, in his head, when Natsu started to walk out of the guild his whole body was still on fire. Happy decided to go with him just in case something happened. "Natsu do you want me to fly you there?" Natsu looked at Happy then snapped "Go home!" That stopped Happy her just stayed frozen "But Natsu I'm your partner!" Happy was crying his eyes out, when Natsu grabbed him. "I need to do this alone for Lucy." Natsu held Happy above his head, and then launched him as close to the guild as he could.  
  
Natsu took the flyer out of his pocket and started to read it. It said 1 million jewels, if you find a certain necklace. That was all Natsu needed to know, He began walking through a forest. After about 3 hours of walking, Natsu came across a small village. Every house was made out a wood, mud and cloth. They didn't look very sturdy, and then in the middle of the little village was a large tower made out of rock. Natsu decided to start there. As he was walking through the village he could hear people whispering in groups; when he turned around to talk to them he saw a look, which he had never seen so much, of fear. This made Natsu decide to walk alone in this quest.  
  
Natsu was about to knock on the door when a small fat man opened the door. "You must be the wizard." Natsu just nodded "Then it is simple. I want you to find a necklace; I have a piece of it here, and bring it back to me." Natsu looked at the jewel, and then took it out of the man's hands to smell it. Satisfied that he knew the smell, he began his search for the necklace. Little did he know that someone was watching him, the very second he accepted the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna do just 15 chapters for this story. I've kinda grown tired of it because the characters seem so OOC and just wrong. I might end up completely re-writing it to give it a better plot and make the characters seem more rounded-out.


End file.
